Clock Tower
Clock Tower, known as Clock Tower 2 in Japan, is a PlayStation exclusive point-and-click survival horror game and a sequel to Clock Tower: The First Fear. It was developed and published by Human Entertainment on December 13, 1996 in Japan, and later published by ASCII Entertainment on October 1, 1997 in North America and February 1998 in Europe. It was released as a PlayStation Classic on the Japanese PlayStation Network for PlayStation 3 on February 22, 2012. Plot :Note: This summary follows Ending A. One year after the events of Clock Tower: The First Fear, in late 1996, Jennifer Simpson has been adopted by Helen Maxwell, the assistant of a renowned psychiatrist, Samuel Barton, and is currently undergoing treatment at a university research building in Oslo, Norway, to help her cope with her experiences in the Clock Tower case and possibly shed some light on the mystery that was the Scissorman. Both characters' stories start with Barton hypnotizing Jennifer. However, Helen takes Jennifer, saying that she's not ready to remember the murders yet. Barton then leaves the room and talks to Harris Chapman, an assistant at the university. If he talks to him twice, Harris slips his affections for Jennifer. Barton goes downstairs and is interviewed by Nolan Campbell, a reporter, and then he gives the statue to either Rick, a former butler for the Barrows family, or Sullivan, the curator of the local library. Later, Jennifer meets Kay Satterwhite and another survivor Edward, then Nolan asks Jennifer on a date and Jennifer takes up his offer, but while Jennifer is walking to the date she hears footsteps and runs into the park around the university where she informs the guard that somebody is following her, but then the guard is killed by Scissorman. Jennifer goes into the university and hides. She then finds the dead bodies of another guard and Rose but she escapes using a ladder. The next day, Jennifer and Helen tell inspector Stan Gotts about the Scissorman being back. Jennifer then asks either Helen or Nolan (depending on whether the statue is given to Rick or Sullivan) if they witnessed the Scissorman kill Rick with a chandelier or Sullivan with the clock tower hands. Nolan (or Helen) finds the statue and gives it to Jennifer. The group goes to the Barrows Castle in England but are split up. Jennifer is captured by Scissorman (who turns out to be Harris) who was told by the real Scissorman that if he caught Jennifer she would be his, but Harris is killed by the real Scissorman. Jennifer then looks for survivors. She finds Helen in a box and Nolan in a room with ghosts of children that were killed there. Jennifer then finds a door spell and gets it translated by either Helen or Barton. She also finds a dagger, then finds a room under the fountain and hears Kay begging Edward for mercy before she is the killed. Jennifer then goes into the room with Kay's corpse and the Scissorman (who is really Dan, Bobby's brother that Jennifer blew up) who is looking to avenge his brother and mother, but before he can kill Jennifer Nolan comes in and tells her to run. She then puts the statue in a hole and a door is revealed. Jennifer then casts the door spell to open the door. A vortex the opens and Jennifer holds onto the rail but Dan or Scissorman holds onto Jennifer. She then stabs him in the face with the dagger and he falls into the vortex, dying as the door closes then Nolan pulls her up as the the castle falls down, trapping Jennifer and Nolan. After they talk they kiss and start a relationship. They are then rescued by Helen. Endings Depending on the player's actions, the ending may change from good to bad. There are 5 different endings for Helen and Jennifer. Jennifer Simpson *'Ending A' - After finding out that Edward was Scissorman, she draws him into the vortex by the Door Spell and escapes his grasp by stabbing him with a dagger. She and Nolan are trapped in the wreckage after it collapses. After a romantic conversation, they are rescued by Helen. *'Ending B' - Jennifer opens the vortex with the Door Spell and Edward is pulled in. However, unable to get out of his grasp, she is pulled into the vortex as well. The scene that follows shows Helen and Nolan visiting her grave. *'Ending C' - Jennifer finds Scissorman in the cavern and recognizes him when he calls her. Before she can have the chance, she is stabbed by Kay. The scene that follows shows a reporter that is outside reporting the incident, stating that many corpses have been found. The rescue team behind her then announces they have a survivor, and they wheel out with a stretcher. Edward turns out to be the survivor, and he promptly opens his eyes and smiles. *'Ending D' - Under the fountain in the courtyard, Jennifer finds Edward, who tells her he has found a way out. She walks past to the door that's behind him, but before she could even get to it, he stabs her and his reflection is shown in blood. *'Ending E' - Jennifer is in her room writing in her diary about how the Demon Statue was never found. She then hears a familiar metallic clanging outside her window and gasps, suggesting that Scissorman approaches. Helen Maxwell *'Ending A' - Helen shoots Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. Gotts asks if the case is closed, but Helen can tell that the scissorman is still alive. She finds the Scissorman (who is really Edward but not recognize as Dan) under the fountain and traps him in a vortex using the Door Spell. Though Edward manages to grab Helen, he is shot by Gotts before he can pull Helen in. She helps Jennifer out of the Barrows Mansion wreckage. *'Ending B' - After the vortex is opened, Scissorman is pulled in, but he manages to pull in Helen as well. The scene after it shows the reporter covering the incident. It then pans to a familiar pair of scissors laying on top of the rubble and Scissorman's hand rising from the wreckage. *'Ending C' - After going under the fountain, Helen finds Professor Barton. He tells her that he has found something behind him that helps solve the case, but after Helen walks past him, he stabs her in the back. The scene that follows shows Gotts visiting her grave. *'Ending D' - Helen shoots and kills Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out that he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed up as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. They conclude that Professor Barton was the real Scissorman this whole time, and the game ends. *'Ending E' - Helen comes in to check on Jennifer before she goes to bed, only to find the girl with a small pair of scissors lodged in her back. She then runs to Jennifer, not noticing Scissorman hiding behind the door. The screen then fades. Is is believed that this scene is a continuation of the scene of the Jennifer's E ending. Extras Unlockables #Alternate Costume: Beat the game with both characters and at the first menu of the game, press Start with the second controller to change costumes. #??? Menu: Get an A ending and have everyone survive. Trivia *There were two novels (one each for Helen and Jennifer) and a radio drama based on the game. They were not released outside of Japan, however, Helen's novel was translated. http://www.sceneryrecalled.com/trans/cthelen.htm *A Clock Tower poster can be found in Moonlight Syndrome, a game also created by Human Entertainment. **Coincidentally, a gameplay segment of Clock Tower can be found in the same game, as a group of kids were playing it. * The Sega Saturn exclusive survival horror game Enemy Zero, a sequel to the 1995 survival horror game D'', was released on the same day as ''Clock Tower. Category:Games Category:Clock Tower